Cinderella
by OCDragon
Summary: Chad loves sonny but pushes her away in the hope that Hollywood won't change his Sonshine. Will he take the risk of loving her or will the clock strike midnight and take away his Cinderella forever? Sorry I suck at summaries. Song-fic/One-shot.


A/N: This is a Sonny With a Chance one-shot. I wrote this after listening to my ipod and hearing this song. I changed a couple of the words. Where you see Chad it's really dad and where you see Chaddy it's really daddy. This is my first fanfic so be nice. No flames!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance unfortunately. I also do not own the song (Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman)

Cinderella

Chad POV

I am sitting in the commissary by myself eating a steak (Cuz I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and as the lead role on the #1 tween drama I get steaks). No one else was there cuz it was almost 12 and rehearsal was about to start-I know weird time to rehearse right?- for all of the shows including mine, but since I'm Chad Dylan Cooper greatest actor of our generation, I can and will arrive fashionably late to anything and everything even my own rehearsal. As I was eating my steak Sonny came into the commissary. She looked cute (stupid cute) in her dress from the Real Princesses of New Jersey sketch (yes I watch So Random, I have ever since Sonny joined the cast. I will deny it if anyone asks though). She had headphones in and was twirling and dancing to whatever song was playing. I hid an amused smile; Sonny clearly didn't realize I was there. Even if she did I doubt it would have stopped her; she was the kind of person who didn't really care what other people thought, much less what I thought. As I watched Sonny, I couldn't help but envy her ability to relax and go through what ever life brought her way, to always see the bright side of things, to go through hard times without ever letting her ever-present smile fade. I know you must think, as everyone does, that as Chad Dylan Cooper I have everything anyone could possibly want (Which I do) and that my life is perfect, but it's not. Sometimes I feel like I hold the weight of the world on my shoulders. I mean you try living with parents who are always fighting, yelling, and throwing things, you try working extra hard so that you can pay the bills your parents are too drunk too pay themselves, you try keeping up an image for the press, you try doing everything you can to impress your fans and the press. You try being Chad Dylan Cooper. I truly am the greatest actor of our generation, not because I'm on the #1 tween drama, or because of any movies I'm in but because I can act cool like nothing's wrong when really I want to scream and punch the wall. I can act like I hate Sonny when really I've been in love with her ever since she tricked me during that musical chairs game (Wait! Did I really just think that? I mean it's true but normally I can convince even myself I'm not. Man I'm good!).

**She spins and she sways**

**To whatever song plays**

**Without a care in the world**

**And I'm sitting here wearing**

**The weight of the world on my shoulders**

"What are you doing Sonny?" I asked standing up and walking over to where she had stopped dancing and was now blushing and pulling the headphones out of her ears.

"We were doing the Real Princesses of New Jersey sketch and there's a ball at the castle so we have to dance and they told me to leave rehearsal and practice until I get it right. And so I'm here trying to practice but it's kinda hard without a partner." She said without stopping once to take a breath. Suddenly her face lit up with hope and she said. "Maybe you can help. Can you help me by being my partner?" she asked me, looking at me with those adorable brown eyes I can never say no to.

"Sure." I said shrugging, "I mean I am an amazing dancer" I wince as she hits my shoulder. "What was that for?" I ask.

"For being an egotistical jerkthrob." She replies. I sigh and pull her in as we begin to dance. As we dance I think about all the girls I've danced with. I think about all the press about me being a heartbreaker. I thought about how each and every one of those girls liked me for my fame and fortune and how I only broke up with them so that when they got tired of my money they wouldn't break up with me, how I purposely became Hollywood's bad boy and threw up barriers between me and others to protect myself. Hollywood is a hard place you can't make it here as a nice-guy. I think maybe that's why I keep pushing Sonny away, maybe if she sees how mean Hollywood can get she'll leave and Hollywood won't change her. Won't turn my Sonshine into someone whose smile no longer lights up my entire world. I can't live without that smile I won't let Hollywood take her from me.

**It's been a long day**

**And there's still work to do**

**She's pulling at me**

**Saying "Chad, I need you**

**There's a ball at the castle**

**And I've been invited**

**And I need to practice my dancing**

**Oh, please, Chaddy, please?"**

**So I will dance with Cinderella**

**While she is here in my arms**

**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to miss even one song**

"Oh no! It's twelve! I have to go thanks, Chad, for helping me!" Sonny says as she leaves my arms and runs out of the commissary tripping in her shoes as she leaves.

**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone...**

I am sitting in my enormous dressing room going over my script (not that I don't already know it by heart) for my rehearsal at 12 (it's 11:45). Suddenly Sonny comes barging in not bothering to knock (I don't particularly mind I never knock either). She's probably here to yell at me for whatever I've done this time. It's then that I notice what she's wearing; she's wearing a beautiful blue prom-style dress. Weird. The Randoms don't have rehearsal today but she looks amazing.

"What are you wearing Munroe?" I ask.

"Chad, Prom is in a week." Wait the studio is having another Prom? Why didn't I know about this? I'm going to have a serious discussion with my peeps about this.

"Another Prom. Really Sonny? Really? I'd have thought you learned your lesson last time."

"Haha very funny Chad. For your information Marshall approved this one. And I have a date! He's so nice Chad. And he's cute…" I swear my heart stopped beating when she said that. Sonny had a date? Someone not me? Not that Sonny would ever go on a date with me. Well she did once… but that was a fake date; to get back at that jerk James so it doesn't really count. Sonny continues to go on about her new boyfriend and I stop listening.

"Is that the dress you're wearing?" I interrupt her continuing description of Mr. Charming to ask her. She blushes and smoothes the dress out nervously.

"Um, yeah. Do you like it?" She asks.

"It's beautiful." I assure her. She looks at me surprised at my compliment and blushes again. She's so cute when she blushes (stupid cute). "So. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Um… Well you did such a good job helping me with the dancing for that sketch last week that I um was hoping you could help me practice for the Prom…"

"Ha! I knew I was a great dancer! You came back for more!" I smirked and boasted. I cringed when she hit me in the shoulder. "What was that for?" I asked rubbing my sore shoulder.

"For being an egotistical jerkthrob." She replied. I bit back a sigh and pulled her close as we began to dance. As we danced I thought about the last Prom Sonny put on at the studios. I thought about the dance we shared and how beautiful she looked that night (even if she was wearing a mermaid dress).

**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed**

**She wants to know if I approve of the dress**

**She says, "Chad, the prom is just one week away**

**And I need to practice my dancing**

**Oh, please, Chaddy, please?"**

**So I will dance with Cinderella**

**While she is here in my arms**

**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to miss even one song**

"Oh No! It's already twelve? I told Justin I would meet him for lunch and I still need to get out of this dress! Bye! Thanks again Chad!" Sonny called over her shoulder as she ran out of my dressing room dripping over her dress as she ran.

**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone**

**She will be gone**

Again I find myself dancing with Sonny. She looks more beautiful now than she ever did. Five years have been nothing but good to her. Tonight she is wearing a pure white dress with a small veil flowing through her hair. I managed to convince her to dance with me one last time, for old-time's sake. As we dance I remember six moths ago when she came to my house with that cursed ring on her finger. Sonny was glowing and smiling brighter than I have ever seen her smile. I wish it were me she was smiling for. I wish that this were my wedding. I wish so many things, but for now I'll enjoy my last dance with my Sonshine-no not mine. There will be time for regrets later. But for now I'll just enjoy this moment here and now. All too soon the clock strikes midnight and Sonny pulls out of my arms, kisses my cheek and goes into her new husband's arms and they drive away.

**Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand**

**Just glowing and telling us all they had planned**

**She says, "Chad, the wedding's still six months away**

**But I need to practice my dancing**

**Oh, please, Chaddy, please?"**

**So I will dance with Cinderella**

**While she is here in my arms**

**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to miss even one song**

**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone**

In the end it wasn't Hollywood that took my Sonshine from me. In the end it was my pushing her away that did it. She could have been mine but instead I pushed her away. As I watch the newlyweds' car drive away I feel a single tear fall down my cheek. Now it is midnight and I wonder if I will ever see the sonrise.


End file.
